Un étrange Diner
by elsa.capdevila
Summary: Un homme se retrouve a un diner, mais pas chez n'importe qui, chez Bilbon et il n'est pas le seul a être invité.


**Bonjours (un peu de politesse) Comme vous vous en douté les personnage et l'univers ne son pas de moi. Il appartient a ce génie de tout les temps que dis-je a ce dieux tout puissant Tolkien. Bonne lecture, en espérant que sa vous plaira au tant qu'a moi de l'écrire.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le repas de John Ronald Reuel<strong>

Le poisson et le riz blanc finissent de refroidir dans l'assiette, pendant que le vin se réchauffe dans le verre. Manger est la dernière chose que fera l'Homme. Il a repoussé l'assiette le plus loin possible de lui. Il ne fait que noircir des feuilles, encore et toujours, inlassable et infatigable. On y retrouve de mystérieuses cartes, d'étranges alphabets, de merveilleux voyages. L'Homme est plongé dans ses écrits et le repas refroidit.

Stop ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je dis ça suffit !

Une voix grave résonne dans la pièce. L'Homme sursaute et relève la tête de sa feuille. La salle à manger anglaise des années quarante a disparu pour laisser place à une autre salle. Les murs qui la composent sont arc-boutés comme ceux d'un tunnel. Son plafond est trop bas pour qu'on s'y tienne droit. L'Homme préside toujours la table. Elle est longue. Vingt chaises ont été installées, dont seulement quatre sont occupées. La table a été mise pour accueillir une belle assemblée. Il se trouve dans un trou. Pas un trou sale et déplaisant rempli de vers, non. C'est un trou de hobbit, ce qui implique le confort.

Laisse-le finir, fait une voix conciliante.

Mais je ne veux pas mourir moi !

Tu crois qu'il m'a laissé le choix ! À moi !

La discussion reprend de plus belle. Identique depuis que l'homme y a pensé. Boromir, fil du Gondor ne veut pas mourir. Dans un sens, même s'il part avec panache en affrontant les terribles Uruk-hai pour sauver Méril et Pipin (du sacrifice dans les règles de l'art), Boromir ne veut rien entendre.

Exaspéré, l'Homme repose le stylo sur la table.

Oublie, le combat est perdu d'avance dans les deux sens ! relance une voix bourrue.

Thorïn Oakenshield n'a toujours pas digéré sa mort à la bataille des cinq armées. Dès qu'il le peut, il remet l'histoire sur la table. La discussion tourne en rond depuis la publication de Bilbo le Hobbit. Au sujet du titre, Thorïn n'était déjà pas d'accord. Lui aurait préféré « _la légende de Thorïn Oakenshield _».

Arrêtez de crier !

Legolas essaye tant bien que mal de calmer la situation.

Impossible, Thorïn et Boromir sont lancés. L'elfe cherche de l'aide du côté du rodeur qui se balance sur sa chaise. Mais Aragorn reste aussi muet qu'une tombe. L'histoire lui convient parfaitement à lui. Il a le beau rôle.

La discussion est momentanément coupée par l'arrivée de douze nains, de deux hobbits et d'un magicien. Ils déposent sur la table une abondance de victuailles, de quoi nourrir les cavaliers du Rohan au grand complet. Il y a : de la saucisse, du saucisson, du boudin, du jambon, du pâté, des terrines, du fromage, de la salade de pommes de terre, des gâteaux, du pain, de la bière, de l'eau de montagne et du vin.

La pression retombe. L'arrivée du repas calme les esprits. Gandalf compte sur ses doigts.

(Un), c'est Thorïn (deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze) Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Öin, Glöin, Bifur, Bofur, Bonbur. Ah, Fili et Kili (douze, treize). Bilbo et Frodon (quatorze, quinze). Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli (seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf). Moi-même (vingt). Et la venue de monsieur (vingt-et-un)

Gimli une chope de bière à la main se rapproche de l'Homme.

Mon ami, j'aimerais vous faire remarquer une chose…

Gimli, nous avons d'autres problèmes que votre course dans le Rohan ! hurle Boromir hors de lui.

En bout de table Gandalf ricane dans sa barbe. Fili et Kili qui se partagent un saucisson demandent au magicien.

Pourquoi meugle-t-il déjà ?

Je vais mourir ! rugit le fils du Gondor.

Les deux frères s'apprêtent à riposter. Eux aussi meurent à la bataille des cinq armées et leurs mort n'est qu'a peine mentionné. Mais ils sont coupés par Dwalin qui veut du fromage de vache et du vin.

Bilbo ! Tu fais circuler la salade de pommes de terre ? demande Balin.

Il est difficile pour l'Homme de rester concentré et de parvenir à suivre tout ce qui se dit au tour de la table. Gimli tente de reprendre la parole, quand douze nains éclatent de rire. Une mauvaise blague sur les elfes et Legolas voit rouge. Les voix sont si fortes autour de la table qu'on ne s'entend plus parler. Brusquement Thorin se redresse en hurlant une puissante injure naine. Le silence tombe. Le calme revient.

Ce que je voulais dire, reprend Gimli grognon, c'est que si nous prenons les aigles en partant de Foncombe et qu'ils nous déposent tout près du Mordor, nous n'aurons pas à faire cette course dans le Rohan, et Boromir ne mourra pas.

Silence.

Ça me plait bien ça ! rugit le fils du Gondor avec un temps de retard.

Dans ce cas je réclame la réécriture de la bataille des cinq armées, proteste Thorïn en frappant la table du poing.

Il y a juste un dernier problème à régler. Vingt regards se posent sur l'Homme qui préside la table.

J'utilise mon droit de veto.

Raté.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Le silence se fait, plane le temps d'une seconde avant que tout ne dérape. Treize nains en colère hurlent d'une même voix. Boromir se redresse, furieux. Le plafond étant trop bas, il se cogne violemment le crâne et hurle un odieux juron. Frodon se réfugie derrière Aragorn. Bilbo en profite pour voler le dernier gâteau. La situation est telle qu'on se croirait au gouffre de Helm en pleine bataille. Gandalf se lève. Son ombre grossit. Il lance de sa voix puissante.

Silence!

Le calme et le noir se font. Il n'y a plus rien. L'homme est seul sur sa chaise, le néant autour de lui. Le magicien resurgit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, soupire l'homme.

De quoi parlez-vous ?

De me lancer dans pareille histoire.

Gandalf a un léger rire.

Rien n'est jamais simple, surtout quand tout commence.

L'Homme se surprend à ricaner.

Ne t'en fait pas, ils s'y feront.

Gandalf le salue avec son habituel sourire. Le magicien se détourne et le noir redevient total…

John, John, John!

L'homme finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il s'est endormi sur la table de la salle à manger. Le poisson et le riz ont fini de refroidir dans l'assiette. Son regard se pose sur son épouse Édith. Il lui sourit. Elle le lui rend et retourne dans la cuisine, rassurée. L'homme se relit.

_Il respira profondément. «Eh bien, me voici de retour», dit-il._

L'homme soupire. Il gagne le bas de page et signe…

JRR Tolkien.


End file.
